


Wasting Wishes

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi ponders on what to do when he meets an old man, claiming to be a genie. Oneshot. It's my first fic, so I'm just testing things out. All told in Mihashi's POV. R&R please! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own OoFuri.

It was like any other day. I woke up, ate breakfast, and got dressed.

On my way to school however, I met a man along the way. I don't mean to sound rude, but he was strange.

You see, he claimed he was a genie.

And like any other genie, he promised to grant me 3 wishes.

_Naïve as I was, I played along._

_**First.** _

**I wanted to learn how to pitch.**

Fastball, Curveball, Forkball, Sinker, Screwball, Shoot. I wanted to learn them all. We couldn't afford much, so I learned on my own.

Day and night, I practiced. I wanted to be the best.

With that desire, I continued playing the game I grew to love until the end.

_**Second.** _

I studied at Mihoshi, the school owned by my grandfather, for Middle School. In there, I entered the baseball club.

**I wanted to be the ace.**

During games, I pitched until the end. I stayed on the mound even when I was dead tired; even if I was sick; even if I kept getting hit; even if we were already a lost cause. I never got

off.

Then I got bullied. It started with a punch. Followed by a kick. Then, a threat.

They said I was the ace because of favoritism. Those words hurt. They hurt much more than all the physical pain I ever went through.

Before I realized it, my eyes were wet. I was crying.

It was only after a while that they stopped. Completely.

I was left, ignored.

I know that they were just mad and disappointed for losing. I didn't like what they put me through though, but I couldn't hate them for that. I deserved it.

_It was my fault._

_I'm sorry._

But those words landed on deaf ears.

_**Third.** _

**I wanted to change things.**

I moved into my mother's home. I applied for Nishiura High School. It was hard to get through, but I persevered.

It was good to be away from Mihoshi, for a change of pace. I liked the team. I liked practice. I liked my friends. I liked being a true, genuine ace.

_**For the first time in my life, I was content.** _

Then I met him.

He was strict, but patient. He taught me everything I needed to know. He took my raw desire to pitch and turned it into a talent and weapon of Nishiura.

I knew I wasn't perfect.

_But he was fine with that._

I cried.

_But he cried with me._

I stuttered.

_But he tried to understand._

I made mistakes.

_But he was always there to make them right._

**But most of all, he believed in me, when I could not.**

He was the best catcher I ever had, and could ever ask for.

_I loved him._

_I wanted to tell him._

_But I was scared._

How would he react? We're both guys. Won't he be disgusted?

If I told him, things would get awkward. Not just when we talk, but also at practice.

I know I should just keep my mouth shut. If I remain silent, nothing wrong would happen.

But I also know that if I didn't do anything about it, it would hurt. I'd have to go on, nurturing my unrequited love, hiding it from him.

I knew I would break down, sooner or later. Once I did, he would notice.

And then it would turn awkward too.

_I'm so confused._

My wishes were granted; all three of them.

Shouldn't that be enough?

I'm too greedy.

_Ever since I met him, three just didn't seem to be enough._

I'm playing my favorite sport, being a genuine ace, and I've gained real friends.

I should've been happy by now, right?

_All I wanted was to be worthy of being with him._

_Please._

_**Is it so wrong to ask for one more?** _


End file.
